Just a Kiss
by Tawny Owl
Summary: Tonks has an unusual Christmas present for Remus, perhaps she should have just given him a scarf instead. Pointless, festive and fluffy.


**Disclaimer – Not mine, all JKRs**

It's cold down in the Department of Mysteries. It's general spookiness magnified by the fact that I'm probably the only person in the building. Twenty minutes to go, and then I can stretch my back and stamp some life into my feet. All in all it's been a trying Christmas: what with the interrogation from my mum about exactly why I have to work on Christmas Day; followed by feelings of guilt because it really is becoming too easy to lie to her these days. Still, just because every normal person has wound down for the holidays doesn't mean that Voldermort has. The attack on Arthur confirmed our suspicions that he wasn't curled up in front of the fire with a glass of eggnog. I shift on the low camping stool, trying to keep hold of my wand and the invisibility cloak at the same time. Normally I'd morph so that I was more comfortable, but I'm not really wearing suitable clothing. It's not really unsuitable. I am still wearing boots I can run in, but my jeans are still slightly too tight and my jumper may look warm and fluffy from the front, but the back is fairly non-existent. I'm wondering if I can get away with a warming charm when Kingsley turns up in his soft, expensive shoes.

"Tonks."

His voice is right by my ear, and the camping stool rocks dangerously as I stop mid jump. It takes me a while to find him as his disillusionment charm makes him fade in and out of focus, and if I try to stare too long it gives me a headache.

"How did you find me?" I whisper just imaging his lazy grin.

"I could smell you."

I resist the urge to sniff myself.

"Lilacs?" He asks.

I remember the perfume that my mother had given me on Christmas Eve. She said it was subtle and feminine, and I spilt it over my socks as I tried to apply it. Not that I'm a fan of perfume; especially ones chosen by my mother, but I really need every weapon I have in my arsenal today. In fact, I'm glad it's not Moody that has come to relieve me in case that magic eye of his spotted my lucky underwear: the yellow pair with the badger on.

"If you hurry," Kingsley says before we change places, "you may still get some Christmas Pudding."

I manage to slip into Grimmauld Place without further disaster: avoiding both Mrs Black and the umbrella stand. I catch sight of myself in the hallway mirror, however, and gasp as I realise I have invisibility cloak hair. Damn it! I try shaking my head, and running my hands through it to puff it up, but unfortunately it remains flat and uninspired like, well, like I've spent a fair few hours sitting with an invisibility cloak over my head.

"Oh, do get on with it," snaps the mirror as I just morph the whole thing out and start again. I don't usually go to this much trouble about my appearance. Actually I don't usually go to this much trouble for boys, well men, man, but the last time I wore my hair like this he'd said it looked nice, and I want to look appealing at the very least. If I'm honest, though, it's more for the purely selfish reason that if I know I look nice it will help my confidence. Although if I do fail miserably I could just give him the scarf. No, that's boring and dull, and I am not going to fail because it does make a twisted sort of sense. Sort of. Besides, the fact that I think it makes sense may not be the best endorsement, or the fact that the whole idea originated from a chat with Sirius. If he knew what I was planning he'd laugh his head off.

The last five hours alone in my _own_ head have not helped my resolve, and I hurry quickly down the steps to the kitchen. My subtle entrance is ruined as I bang into the doorframe, and then bump into Sirius.

"Wow," he says loudly as we regain our balance, "got a date?"

"In the Tonks household," I glower as I sweep my eyes over his faded jeans and baggy shirt, "we dress up for Christmas."

Well my mum does; she barely needs an excuse to dress up for Sunday Lunch.

"Just trying to pay you a compliment," he says all apologetic, but I'm not fooled, "you look nice, that's all."  
I can see the glimmer in his eyes right before he calls down the table. "Doesn't Tonks look nice, Moony?"

"Predictable," I hiss at him, and sit down quickly.

"Very nice," Remus says without looking up. It's the tone of voice you'd use when speaking to a child, and one that he frequently uses on Sirius.

Sirius is virtually opposite me, and he grins maniacally before returning to his pudding. He has apparently decided to behave himself through the rest of dinner. I unfortunately don't, being so intent on catching Remus' eye that I successfully knock over two jugs of custard, and nearly concuss Sirius when he asks me to pass him the cream. Remus seems strangely unaware of the small disaster area I've created at the other end of the table; even though the twins are now making bets on what will fall foul of my elbows next.

Dinner is finally cleared away in a mess of noise and movement, and I find it easier just to sit still and let it all pass me by. Especially since I can't even pass Ginny my bowl without nearly causing her to drop the two she is already holding. Remus helps clear the table, but I find myself cornered by Hermione, and the next time I look he has stepped out of the door.

Fortunately I know Remus and he will have either hidden in his room, or gone up to the library. After I escape the kitchen I go the library first. I'm not really sure I can face a confrontation in his bedroom. I pause outside the door to confirm my intentions, and really this is the only way to go: he's harder to buy for than my mum. I mean honestly, what do you get for the werewolf who has lost most of the things that he actually wanted, and will probably beat himself up for days if you spend too much money on him? I push the door open and slide into the warmth of the room; half hoping that he isn't there.

He is. Legs stretched out in front of him with a book open in his lap, and his head sagging forward slightly so his hair hides most of his face. I'm about to throw a 'wotcher' at him when I realise he's probably asleep. Figures, we haven't seen each other for weeks; not counting the brief exchanges in corridors as one of us is just off somewhere else, and he has been on duty all the time recently. Almost like he can't bear to sit still for two minutes together, like he feels because he's the only one without a job to go to, or a family to visit he has to take up everybody's slack

"Stupid, stubborn git," Sirius had said, but then he would be feeling his friends absence more if it weren't for the house full of Weasleys.

I should probably go, let him get his rest, but my body doesn't agree and I find myself sitting down next to him. It's so much warmer in here anyway, and calmer. Plus it's not like I've been getting enough rest lately myself. I lean my head back and feel him jump slightly.

"Tonks?" He rubs a hand over his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Probably best you did. I seem to be sleeping every where except my own bed lately."

I grin. "Don't tell Sirius, he'd milk that for all it was worth".

"Good point. Perhaps I should tell him anyway. Give him something to keep him occupied."

"How's he been?"

"Full of seasonal joy, but no less irritating."

He yawns, sitting up straighter and bending his knees.

"So, do you want your present?"

"Present?"

"Yes. Did you think I wouldn't get you one?" I'm sitting up too now, resting my elbow on the back of the sofa. I hope I'm smiling and not giving way to the butterflies in my stomach. I should have got him a book, or chocolate, or a chocolate book.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." He's properly awake now, sitting up and mirroring my position on the sofa.

"Yeah, well, you might not like it."

"I'm sure your taste is impeccable," he says with a grin, and I pull a face.

"All right, you asked for it, but you have to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" He rolls them instead, looking just a little bit like a petulant teenager.

"Oh, play along, Remus."

With a huff he closes them.

"No peeking."

"Why do I feel suddenly nervous?"

"Natural reaction," I tell him, thinking that he can't be nearly as nervous as I am. So, I just look at him for a moment. His face looks more relaxed then I've seen it in a while, although his hand is fidgeting with a loose thread on the sofa. I really do like looking at him, and can't fathom why he has the ability to make my heart flutter just by sitting there. He swallows slightly, and looks like he's about to say something so I lean in quickly and press my lips to his.

It goes a lot better than I thought it would: he doesn't jump, or push me away. Instead he swallows again and returns the pressure ever so slightly. He shifts closer and I hear the book thud to the floor. The butterflies are still in my stomach, but now they're there for an entirely different reason. His hand hesitates by my hair for a moment before he runs his fingers over my cheek, and down my neck until they come to rest on my shoulder. They flex there for a moment before holding me in place as he pulls away.

I hold my breath and open my eyes to see him looking slightly dazed, and a bit unsure.

"Tonks.."  
I know exactly what he's going to say so I laugh and flop back on the sofa. "Relax, Remus. It's just a kiss."

Which of course I now realise it really isn't. If it were it would have been a spontaneous act, not some military operation that took two weeks to come up with because I couldn't bare the thought of giving him something as impersonal as a scarf. "If you didn't like it I can get you something else." I add as an after thought.

"No, I'll stay with your first offer. It's just a bit….unusual," he's sitting back against the arm of the sofa now, still frowning, "you didn't get kisses for everyone did you? I'm not sure Molly would approve."

"No, just you. You looked like you needed one."

"You've been talking to Sirius."

"Trust me, he'd say you needed more than a kiss."

"Well it is my birthday in March," he's smiling now. Smiling is good so I thump him with a cushion.

"Professor?"

Ginny's standing in the doorway. "We're nearly ready to go, and I think Moody is getting annoyed with mum faffing."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Ginny gives me a look that suggests there is no sensible reason why I should be hitting her former teacher with a cushion, and shuts the door carefully. I get the feeling she'll be asking me about it later.

"I have been talking to Sirius," I say before he gets up, "we worry, you know?"

He sits back down, biting his thumbnail thoughtfully. "There's nothing to worry about, really," he says, "not that I don't appreciate it, but I have managed to look after myself for fourteen years."

I sigh. Shouldn't have expected anything other than a polite reprimand to mind my own business. He'll say something else in a minute to take the sting out of it.

"I feel bad though, I only got you some earrings."

I'm astounded. I've spent so much time worrying over what to do for him that it never occurred that he'd get anything for me. Not with Sirius and Harry to buy for, and he'd probably get something for Molly because of all the cooking she does.

"It's my birthday in June," I say quickly.

He gets up. "I'll try and remember that."

"You'd better," I hurl the cushion at his back, but he was a teacher and still seems to have eyes in the back of his head. He catches it and throws it back at me.

"Say hi to Arthur for me."

"Yes, you'll be here later?"

"Some one has to stop Sirius from strangling Kreacher while you're away."

"Thank you."

I don't look up as I hear the door close. Instead I slide down in the sofa hugging the cushion to my chest, and wondering about the slightly fuzzy feeling I now have in my stomach. Probably just because it's warm and comfortable in here, and for the first time all day I have nowhere to go and nothing to do. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I've kissed Remus Lupin, or that he's bought me jewellery. I'll just sleep for a bit, and if Sirius gets lonely he can come and find me.


End file.
